


A Trip To Space

by SpokenOutcast



Series: Buggy's Bellamione One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Burning Man, Crack, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Hermione Granger takes Bellatrix Black to the Burning Man Festival. They consume drugs. This is a fairly tame crackfic someone asked me to write, there isn't really any explicit gay. Feel free to keep scrolling or read for the lols
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Buggy's Bellamione One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Trip To Space

“Honestly, I don't understand why you want to drag me to all these silly little muggle events. It's not like I enjoy them, I only agreed to come to this one because you said there would be fire.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You make it sound like we aren't _literally_ surrounded by fire acts right now.”

“Well, when you said burning man I suppose I expected more.”

“Merlin, ideally nobody will get burned tonight. But there will be a large straw man of sorts that will burn throughout the night into the early morning hours. Before that, though, I have something in mind.”

“And what would that be? A carnival ride?” She snorted at her own joke. They were in a desert, and save for the people and the acrobatic displays, there wasn't a lot going on. Hermione shrugged before responding,

“You could say that. It may feel like one.”

“well riddle me surprised.” The woman stopped in front of a colorful van. Bella raised a brow skeptically.

“If I wanted to ride in a muggle vehicle I would steal one.” Hermione smacked her arm.

“No, you wouldn't. Just stop talking for a moment, please.”Bella crossed her arm and lifted her chin defiantly, but did as asked and stayed quiet. Hermione knocked on the van's rolling door and they wanted a few beats before a man appeared and looked between them both. He gestured for them to join him in his van and slid the door closed as soon as they entered. The seats were facing each other rather than forwards, making a sort of circle that they could all sit in. There was a woman already occupying one of the chairs, the man took the seat to her left. The witches sat opposite to them.

Bellatrix noted the man's odd looking pipe, and how he seemed to take a long drag from it before passing it off to his counterpart. She took a long drag in turn and offered it to Bella, who shook her head. The woman shrugged and offered it instead to Hermione, who took it and followed suit. As the younger witch exhaled she offered the pipe up to Bellatrix again. This time she took it, realizing it had to be safe if even the golden girl deemed it so.

After she handed the pipe back to the man, he took another drag. She sighed. What was the point of that? She didn't feel anything and didn't think too highly of the taste of the stuff either. But before long a calm washed over her. The man slid the door open and the witches exited the vehicle, feeling rather cozy with themselves.

“What was the point of that?” Bella asked. Hermione laughed.

“You seemed stressed. I figured you could use a little something to help you relax.” As Bella glanced around, she realized quickly how vivid colors seemed. Then, suddenly, everything fell around them. She heard Hermione say something off in the distance but was too busy paying attention to the darkness that had overtaken her.

“Captain, are you awake?” Bella opened her eyes, which she didn't remember closing. The darkness seemed to unfold into blinking lights. As her vision cleared she realized she was looking out a large window. She would've mistaken it for the bay variety had it not been for the panel flashing in front of her which seemed complete with a muggle GPS of some sort. The GPS clearly had whatever _this_ thing was as an arrow, but around them were more arrows. It reminded her of a fleet of ships at sea.

“Where...am I?”

“Captain you're...you're on your ship. You're at the head of the fleet right now, shall we reroute and have the rest of the cruisers carry on while we make an emergency landing on the nearest planet?”

“What?” Her tongue felt heavy and her mouth felt altogether dry, she thought for a moment she tasted ash but shook the thought from her head. She looked up at the person talking to her and her brows furrowed.

“Who told you it was okay to talk to me, Potter?” The boy swallowed, his eyes flashed downward.

“Well, I am your second in command. This hasn't really been an issue before.” He looked back up at her before continuing, “Captain I think you should see Hermione. She'll get you squared away. Whatever...this...is.” He waved his hand up and down in her direction to accentuate his point.

“Hermione? Where is she?”

“The med bay. Do you need...an escort?” Harry looked altogether nervous about this.

“The med bay. No. Man the ship, I'll be back soon.” He let out a breath Bellatrix wasn't sure he knew he'd been holding in. She stood and walked out of the cockpit, only to come across a hallway. She decided following the red arrows would get her somewhere, and to her credit she was right.

She came upon a set of doors with a caduceus displayed above them. When she pushed through, she was greeted by yet another familiar face.

“Andromeda?” she breathed.

“What brings you to the med bay, Captain Black?” Bellatrix blinked once. Twice.

“What did you just call me?”

“Captain.”

“No, after that.”

“Black.”

“What happened to Rodolphus?”

“He was killed by an airlock under suspicious circumstances. I see your head must not be screwed on right, would you like to see Doctor Granger?”

“Andromeda, I don't know what any of this is. This can't be real.”

“What can't be real?”

“This! All of this! It's just a dream! It's--,” before she could finish her sentence, everything faded to black once more.

This time when she came to, Hermione was looming over her, and the air around her was warm and calming. Then she heard the music blaring around them and recalled being at a festival.

“Are you alright? I think you passed out!” Bella sat up far too quickly, her head hammering in protest. She slapped her palms against her forehead in an attempt to soothe her protesting brain.

“I'm fine. I had the strangest dream. I saw my sister, and Potter was my second in command, and there were ships...” Hermione chuckled at this as if they were discussing the weather.

“First time can be a doozie, I guess.”Bella scowled and pushed herself off the ground. When she was standing again, she made a point to brush the sand off of herself. Hermione walked behind her and brushed off her back.

“Well the main event is about to start, you know.” Hermione grabbed Bella's arm and they began walking toward the crowd surrounding a large wicker man. The sun had set by now and people were cheering as the first flames licked at the man's lower extremities. As Bella stared into the fire, she couldn't help but feel she had just seen something in an alternate reality.

Perhaps it was just the drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to enjoy further bellamione shenanigans, we have this lovely little discord server: [Linky link to the discord](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ). We also have Andromione and Cissamione channels, so if you like those ships too this is the perfect place it hang. Hope to see you there! :)


End file.
